This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Communication between domains and system management can be performed using a quiescence (Q) channel activity indicator signal and a handshake. The activity indicator signal indicates when the domain is idle and a power controller can attempt to remove power. Power removal is confirmed by the quiescence channel handshake initiated by the power controller for that domain.